Almost Lovers
by Kansani
Summary: Songfic, KibaHina, angsty deathfic. Read to see whats it about :D rated M for obvius reasons. Oneshot


_**A/N: So, My second KibaHina fic. It's a little (a lot) angsty... And It's my first songfic :D**_

_**Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "Almost Lover" By A fine Frensy. But I do own the plotthingy and my waterbottle :D**_

_**The characters is 16-17 somewhere.**_

* * *

  


_**Your fingertips across my skin  
**_

_**The palm trees swaying in the wind **_

_**Images **_

_**You sang me Spanish lullabies, **_

_**The sweetest sadness in your eyes **_

_**Clever trick **_

Oh, how he cursed his own foolishness. He was so stupid, and so dim-witted. How could he think that she wanted him? That she _**loved**_ him? She could never do that, he wasn't the one that made her smile, the one that made her blush. He put his hand over his heart, and grabbed his shirt hard. It felt like it would explode, the pain was so deep. And she would never even know about it. He didn't even know if she even cared for him anymore… She was with _**him**_ now after all. She didn't need anyone else anymore. She was happy now. He closed his eyes.

"Damn…"

_**I'd never want to see you unhappy, **_

_**I thought you'd want the same for me **_

Why had he thought that she loved him? Why hadn't he realized that she didn't want him? "She never even saw me like that…" The words made his heart hurt more, because he knew that it was true. She had just seen him like a friend, and a teammate, nothing more. She just had eyes for _**him**_, and she would never ever look at anyone else. He felt tears burn in his throat, and he tried to swallow them, he didn't want to cry, not over her, not ever. It wouldn't bring him anything but more pain if he cried.

_**Goodbye my almost lover **_

_**Goodbye my hopeless dream **_

_**I'm trying not to think about you **_

_**Can't you just let me be? **_

He had met her a few times since it all happened, and she had just smiled towards him and asked how he felt. When she did, he had turned away his head and mumbled something about that he was fine, and then he would just walk away. He didn't want to see her smile, if she didn't smile because of him. He put his hand over his face, why did he even care to get out of the bed anymore? Why didn't he just stay in bed until he died? He didn't want to live without her, he _**couldn't**_ live without her. It was so useless.

_**So long my luckless romance **_

_**My back is turned on you **_

_**I should have known you'd bring me heartache, **_

_**Almost lovers always do **_

"What does _**he**_ have that I don't?" He didn't understand. Hadn't he helped her to train? Hadn't he protected her during missions? Hadn't he comforted her all those times she was sad? But he didn't mean anything to her, even after everything he had done for her. He sighed and pulled his hand thought his hair. "I cant take this pain for so much longer now…" It felt like his heart ached more and more for every breath he took. And it all was because of her. "The wonderful angel…" He walked to his window and looked out at the dark night sky. He had used to watch it with her, when they were out on missions and camped. He had pointed out some stars for her, and told her their names. And she had smiled her wonderful smile towards him as he did.

_**We walked along a crowded street **_

_**You took my hand and danced with me **_

_**Images **_

_**And when you left you kissed my lips **_

_**You told me you would never **_

_**Ever forget these images, no **_

"We will be friends forever…" He mumbled to himself, and he heard her voice say those words in his head. She had said that, and then given him a friendly kiss. He would never forget how her lips felt towards his. Her so very soft lips, which had left a sweet taste on his. He rested his head towards the window, and sighed again. His life had a meaning then, but not anymore. Even if he died, she wouldn't care. Why would she? He wasn't a part of her life anymore. He was just a parenthesis in her life. She surely didn't think of him anymore.

_**I cannot go to the ocean **_

_**I cannot walk the streets at night **_

_**I cannot wake up in the morning **_

_**Without you on my mind **_

_**So you're gone and I'm haunted **_

_**And I'll bet you are just fine, **_

_**Did I make it that easy **_

_**to walk right in and out **_

_**of my life? **_

He felt a lonely tear roll down his cheek. It all was meaningless. He would never stop thinking of her; he would never be able to get her out of his head. No matter what he did, he would always have her somewhere in his mind; everything would make him think of her. "W…Why does she love _**him**_? W… Why aren't I the one and only for her?" He hit his head towards the window a little, while more tears rolled down his cheeks. If he couldn't be with her, even if it just was like friends, he didn't want to live anymore. He slowly walked to the bathroom, and his tears dripped down on the floor. "I… I don't want to live without her… Not anymore…" He opened the bathroom cabinet, and picked out a razorblade. He looked at it a while, watching every aspect of it, before he slowly put it to his wrist. "No… more…" He slowly began to cut his wrist open, smiling a little. "I… I don't even have to meet her after my death… I'll go to hell… and she to heaven…" His crimson blood flowed down his arm and dripped down on the floor. He watched it, still smiling. "S…She'll become a beautiful angel… And I don't have to see her…" He began to feel dizzy, and fell down on the floor. He still watched his blood, even if his sigh was blurry from the tears. "I… I know you wont care… B… But… G…Goodbye… Hinata… I love you… with all of my heart…" And with that he slowly drifted away, still smiling.

_**Goodbye my almost lover **_

_**Goodbye my hopeless dream **_

_**I'm trying not to think about you **_

_**Can't you just let me be? **_

_**So long my luckless romance **_

_**My back is turned on you **_

_**I should have known you'd bring me heartache, **_

_**Almost lovers always do**_

* * *

_**A/N: So... what did you think of it? please review and tell me, I want to know what's good and what's not so I can improve**_

_**And this have a sequel; "In my arms". Check that one out, if you want to know what happened after this**_


End file.
